


Wallfourth

by jojobot



Category: own characters - Fandom
Genre: Fourth Wall, Multi, Own Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojobot/pseuds/jojobot
Summary: Wallfourth is based on the pure journey of life of Murrison, Majo and Nikolay, who, despite being legal adults, have a lack of knowledge about the universe, the human being, and even about themselves. As their lives become more chaotic, issues like nihilism and existentialism begin to be addressed. However, some things don't add up.





	Wallfourth

"Hey, Majo! Cheers!" said Murrison along with a wide smile.

It was weird for someone who knows Murrison to see him smile. Not because he was a sad person, but because he preferred to present himself as someone serious, reserved and cheerless.

"Ohh, wow, never seen you with such a happy mood. What are we celebrating?" asked Majo confused altough it was said with genuine intrigue.

"For one more day of life!" said Murrison with theatrical declamation, "What else for?"

"Ok! Great, I... I agree."

They were both enjoying their company, sitting at the bar, rising their glasses and pulling their heads slight back at the same time so that there was not even a little bit of alcohol remaining in them.

"He's only like that when _she_ is around. Which is funny because now she's not" Nikolay said walking in while giving them both the opposite of a warm appearance. The room was not full per say, but with his mere presence the moment already felt ruined. 

There he was again, ruining a perfect mood by being realistic.

"And he's only like that when _you_ are around" Majo said as an attempt of defense hidden as one of mockery.

"Don't proclaim yourself as an angel, Majo. You pull his leg more often than I do."

As for Majo, the actions she had taken in her short life until that moment were marked as shameful, scandalous and abhorrent. But she was not a person whose goal was to be desirous of evil.

"She may occasionally be unable to avoid being annoying, but the difference here is that with will she tries not to, and can be a very good person when she wants to. That's something that you are incapable of" Murrison said regretting a bit the cheesy way in which he said it.

"Thanks..." Majo landed a true tender gaze upon him. 

"Come on! Hanging out with her is more dangerous than being around me!" Nikolay practically yelled while grabbing Murrison by the shoulders. Murrison quickly removed him off.

 _"I'm still here" Majo_  thought but preferred not to participate.

"Erroneous, depending on the moment." Nikolay ignored this. 

"In fact, I'm sure she's done illegal things and stuff."

Majo finally decided to interrump, "No, I haven't!", she didn't like when people were misleading against her person. They weren't lying, she knew this. But as long as they lack information, it could seem as if they were. That's how it worked, isn't it?

"Yet" both men affirmed at the same time, Murrison completely contradicting what he had just said.

"You see? Even your lame partner in crime betrays you" Nikolay stated mockingly.

Nikolay had touched a nerve. One from Murrison, to be more specific. "Nikolay, I had enough! I won't say this ever again. It is our duty to protect the younger ones. And by that, I mean Majo and—"

"Who says so? What gives someone the right to tell a person what to do or not?! Show me where is written."

"It is an act based on morality and you know it."

Nikolay was taken aback with this nonsensical gibberish. 

"How do yo know what is right and what is wrong? How do you know all of this is good? This life, this fake simulation of li—"

"I would stop there." Murrison alleged this with a threatening tone accompanying him. That was a threat wasn't it? He was never threatened by someone, but he was sure this is how it would look. A silence was made in the room, and the tension was palpable.

Murrison looked at him for a second, but then averted his eyes.

"... If you cannot be thankful at least once in your life for what has been given to us, then you are worth nothing." He stood up with no words left to remain and disappeared.

Majo, instead, approached him. "Are you alright? I know you have questions, I do too! But, look at the bright si—"

 _"Miserable woman!"_ he thought. Both were pretty aware that there was not a single drop of sorrow in her words.

"Do not touch me. You are unpleasant! I feel repulsive, this life is repulsive, everything is repulsive!"

As Nikolay was occupied giving a bunch of reasons about... What was he talking about again? Ah, doesn't matter. Majo was lost in her own thoughts while pretending to listen. Still pretending. 

 _"There is no case in it, right?" She gave_  a deep sigh and a slight nostalgic smile. 

_"I've been told... that throughout history, humans make the same mistakes over and over and over again, so why do I keep trying? Why do I try to unravel a nonexistent empathy? Am I trying to show that I am capable of demonstrating feelings? That I am an efficient human?_

_... Just by committing my usual and expected mistakes, I'm already demonstrating my humaneness. I've been told... that humans were imperfect beings._

_What is really repulsive is having these thoughts"._

Rationality, immorality, irritation. 

This was the everyday life of the personified feelings that consumed at each other.


End file.
